KK
by KacyMD13
Summary: This is Kacey Rakki Manoko a girl that lives in a world full of boys her crush Jaq Muki Zorunita and her best friend Jessie Manchii Zorunita are guest starring in it Kacey's second name was chosen for the meaning Lucky in japanese witch explains her life as a very Rakki girl ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi i am Kacey Rakki Manoko and i am a very lucky girl because of my second name my great grandfather picked for me Rakki witch means lucky in japanese

"Kacey!"

That voice is mom's..hmm i wonder what she wants...

"What?"

"Come down here your friends are waiting!"

Friends...well they must be the twins in school they call them the J twins Jessie and Jaquie the only people who talk to me and Zen...Zen is what i call my sis.I went down and saw Jess Jaquie and a girl with eyeglasses who i have never met was hiding behind Jaquie.

"This is Mina she is my cousin"

"oh i was wondering who she was haha..hi i'm Kacey i'm Jessie and Jaq's friend."

I call Jaquie Jaq sometimes his name is a little hard the little girl didn't respond and Jessie told me she is very shy sense her twins Nina and Angelina were separated apparently she is part of triplets and her dad devorced from her mom so her mom took Nina and Angelina while Mina was left with his dad and grandma.

"What are they whispering Jaq Jaq?"

"Oh i really don't know Mina"

We all laugh except Mina she seems so shy but this whole time she is clinging to Jaq's leg.

"Hey Mina want to see my dog's pups?"

My dog Jason and my neighbor's dog Malah had puppies but the neighbors can't take care of them so we left them in house and let Malah in to feed them put her eyes up and gazed at me with pleasure.

"She loves puppies"

"She does?Then let's go!"

After calming down Mina apopogized for being quiet and we went outside and met my pups

"Jaq Jaq can i have a pup?"

"We can ask your dad and come back tomorrow"

"Yay!"

"They're up for sale so sense you are a fan of my sister and my fried's cousin so instead of 9.99 we change it to 8.75"

"Wow too cheap that breed is hard to find!"

"Yeah you might be right 20.00 for people 9.99 for you!"

"Still cheap"

"Aww come on she wants the pup!"

"Fine!"

Jaq is nice and cares about people so he doesn't like to think he is robing people or taking something valuable for low price to pay he is very nice and that's why i have a crush on him sense a four years ago.

"Kacey can we talk?"

"Oh sure Jessie"

"Great, um about the pup...you might want to reconsider."

What?! The girl loves pups!

"Why?"

"She used to have a dog named Shang and he dies after Mina's dad's broke up so she feels sad ever since... if it happens again i don't think she will be able to take it..."

"It's a good point..."

After they left i stayed thinking if i should give Mina the pup or not...she would be crushed if i say no and if i say yes and the pup dies she would be sad like when her mom and dad broke up i can't make her feel that way again...I didn't tell Jaq about it because he would say it's unjustified we take that dream of owning a pup again away...maybe i will think about it tomorrow.

HERE YOU MEET KACEY RAKKI WHO IS A LUCKY GIRL WANT TO KNOW HOW SHE IS LUCKY YOU CAN FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.


	2. Chapter 2: LOVE AND WHAT USED TO BE

It's sunny outside makes me thing Mina should get her pup so she can have fun in days like this...yeah!I hear a crack on the door but i don't turn around for some reason and start humming my favorite song.

" ... .hm hm hm...mmmmhmhmhmhmhhmhm."

I'm going to change maybe the person there will leave or come in.I act like i'm about to take my shirt off and i hear a knock probably got all worried must be a boy wait it couldn't be...i open the door and see...Jake!

"Jake?!"

Jake is my ex-boyfriend last summer we were planning to get back together so maybe he is here to solid things out! Even though i have a crush on Jaq i can't make sure that ever gets solid so i am staying on the safe side.

"I thought you were-"

"In Spain? I moved back to see you!"

MOVED?!As in move as in staying?!

"Oh my god!"

Ok i know it's weird but i expected to see ?Jaq in the door sense he is the only guy that visits me in some time.

"I heard right or were you humming to 'Heard it on The Radio' by Ross Lynch?"

"you heard the song?!"

"Yeah!"

"cool!"

After a while of talking about music Jaq was here with Mina and knows about my relationship with Jake but Jaq was on a trip with his dad while we were dating so Jessie will have to explain or worse i will have to explain!

"Who is this dude?"

Did i just hear a bit of jealousy in that tone?

"Wow i'm sorry i didn't know Kacey got a new boyfriend!"

OMG! Did i just see a blush in Jaq's face? Are my eyes ok?

"I'm not her boyfriend..."

"Oh sorry i got confused sense you were protecting her like she was yours"

This is getting weird! Jaq is blushing Jake is acting like he is my boyfriend and Mina and Jessie can see it to!

"Guys?"

OMG i am making eye to eye contact with Jaq! He is looking at me like he is upset almost jealous...

"Jaq can we talk?"

"S-sure"

We walk to the roof of my house while the sun is almost about to set.I need to talk to him i need to find out if he is in love with me this could be a good relationship i need to check it out before Jake and i make it we make it solid and Jaq is in love with me i won't be able to be his friend or look into his blue eyes that make me feel so warm...b-besides i won't be able to see Mina or Jessie anymore my best friends...my only friends...i need to find out before i make a move towards Jake and loose what i have with Jaq...

"Y-you wanna talk?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean Kacey?"

I can't tell him i like him because if he doesn't like me back i need to make another move toward Jake he needs to tell me if he likes me or not because then i will have to move for Jake and leave the history i could have with Jaq...

"I mean...is something wrong with me and Jake please tell me if there is..."

"I mean...nothing totally wrong but not right i guess..."

THIS IS A PEEK INTO THE BRAIN OF JAQ!

What do i do i don't want to lose her to that Jake guy...i like her so much but if i say it she might move on with him...

PEEK OVER!

"What does that mean Jaq?"

He is getting closer and his eyes are warm...

"Kacey...i..i...love you"

He is so close he said he loves me his eyes or honest what's next?!

"How do you feel about me Kacey?"

"i love you too"

PEEK INTO BRAIN OF JAQ

She loves me but what now? i have never kissed before and i don't think she has had her first kiss yet so i don't feel nice stealing it...

PEEK OUT

"Jaq..."

"yes?"

"i have never kissed anyone"

i dated Jake but i took my first kiss seriously and i know about Jake leaving to study in Spain so i decided to brake up with him a month before he left...it hurt me but it wold hurt more to see him go...now thi could be my first kiss in the roof with the sun setting...

"can i...?"

kiss me? i think he means that well i'm ready

"y-yes"

"..."

were kissing his eyes are close i'm closing hand are at my hips...he's warm...we stop he opens his eyes i slowly open don't talk it's too embarrassing. he looks in my eyes i look in his, his eyes are so warm i get close and hug him he hugs me back and he is so warm he puts his forehead in my hair

PEEK

she is warm her hair is short yet cute

i have to tell her how i feel

PEEK OUT

"What's next?"

He said it out of the blue and i look up his eyes are sad

"I don't want it to end i don't want you with Jake"

"He isn't my boyfriend"

"He was!Jessie whispered it to me when we came in!...Sorry i just.."

he is crying one of his tears fell into my eye it's so warm

"sorry did that hurt?"

"you warm"

"huh?"

i kiss a tear falling from his eyes.

"Kacey"

after some time Jake,Mina and Jessie come upstairs we stay apart and decide to keep secret for now...

WOW NOW WE HAVE THE COUPLE TOGETHER LOOK FORWARD TO THE STORY GUYS REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I AM DOING SOMETHING OFFENSIVE!


	3. Chapter 3 :FIGHTS!

"Here you guys are!"

We were in the roof and kissed what does this mean for us. I think we will keep this a secret until Jake leaves town or something...

"Y-yeah sorry sis we were talking...yeah..."

He looks at me worried.

"Kacey can we talk a while?"

"Oh...umm...sure!"

Oh no i'm sure he wants to get back together but i kissed Jaq and that means were in a relationship but i can't tell Jake that he could get angry and beat him up you see Jake was a teenager and we dated he was a very feared boy in school because he would beat up anyone who messed with me! What do i do?! Jaq noticed the fear in my eyes and smiled .

"Well sis let's leave them"

"Oh okay"

Now i'm alone on the roof with Jake.

"umm u wanted to talk Jake?"

"Yeah it's about US"

US?! I KNEW IT!

"What about us?"

"Kacey i still love you will you get back together with me?

Oh no he said it i'm gonna try to respond maybe he can take a hint...

"I see...can you think about it please? Thanks i know we can make it work!"

Hey! I didn't even say yes! HE LEFT!WAIT UP!

"WAIT UP!"

oh my god this is the first time i scream at a boy before ! Jake looks sad and shocked i think he knows i don't love him anymore he seems scared...

"K-kacey?"

"Y-yeah! i didn't say yes so clearly i need to defend myself! I hate when they boss me around you of all people should know that"

i pass him and wave my short hair so that some of it catches his eye still shocked there i close the door in his face and go downstairs and tell Jessie what happened. Jaq was there but i was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. I think Mina noticed because she was starring at me and at Jaq, Jaq noticed it too because she kept looking at Mina then at my shoes.

"You two are acting weird"

I KNEW SHE WAS STARING!

"W-what do you mean?"

"THAT! You babble when you talk about or to each other!"

"No we don't Mina and don't be rude with Kacey"

When he said my name i remembered what he said...

FLASH BACK

"Kacey...i..i love you "

"How do you feel about me?"

I turned red out of nowhere and Mina gasped!She put her hand in my chest and i shouted!

"Mina!"

"But look Jaq Jaq touch her chest!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

Jaq blushed at the idea of even getting close to my chest and then i blushed too.

"Her heart is beating super fast for you"

Jaq looks at me in the eyes to see if it was true and i try to deny it and then we snap out of it and stop Mina from making a scandal.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok Mina"

While Jessie and Mina were talking Jaq got closer.

"H-hey"

"oh umm hey"

"i know it's weird but did your heart really...?"

"s-sorta i was thinking about what you said in the roof and-"

i was interrupted by the sound of Jake coming seemed shady and upset then i remembered how steamy i got with him and remembered i didn't tell Jaq about what we talked about

I saw he was worried back then but i didn't say anything i couldn't...Jake looked up and when he saw Jaq he ran towards him!

"Ahhh!"

OMG Jaq bented Jake's arm around as soon as he saw Jake's fist towards him!Mina and Jessie heard Jake scream and ran towards holds his hand in pain and Jaq looks down at Jake...i saw a side of Jaq that scared me...Jaq looked around when he saw me he got paralyzed he noticed how scared i looked and was shocked at how scared i was.

"K...kacey-chan..."

I look down and he gets away from Jake ,Jake sits on the stairs and...THE END

SEE YOU L8R HAHA! SUSPENSE!


End file.
